Love in a Bar
by Coral Daughter of Pearl
Summary: Human AU: Frisk works in her aunt and uncle's bar, the Underground. When she's saved from being raped one night, she falls in love with her savior, Asriel. They end up getting more than a little... frisk-y. Rated M for lemons and kinky stuff!


[This is just a random idea I had. Don't hate.

If you've read "ImmortalTale" by Kaitlynn Gold, then you'll know who some of these characters are; Frisk's family. This is just an idea I got while attending DragonCon. I have no idea where it came from. Enjoy.

Oh, wait! Before I get to that, this story is my first lemon! Yay!

Okay, done.]

* * *

Ebott City was a city of contradictions. Next to the rich, there was the poor. Parks sat in the middle of entire blocks. Law-abiding citizens walked alongside criminals.

And a kind girl was living in a hellhole.

In the middle of town, down a staircase between a butcher and a baker, there was a place called the Underground. It was a somewhat sleazy bar, run by Vernon and Petunia Granger. They were two nasty pieces of work, which is why customer service was handled by other people—their daughters, Olivia and Willow, their sons, Dudley and Tom, and their niece, Frisk.

The Underground was a place snooty people tended to avoid, but normal people frequented. They'd stop by to drink or have fun... or, in some cases, extra services. This came to customers in the forms of Willow, Dudley, and Tom performing sexual acts for customers who asked, which gave the bar its sleazy reputation.

Frisk, the only one not a direct descendant of the owners, was also the worst treated. Though her aunt and uncle didn't force her to do the sort of thing Willow did, she was the one who had to sleep in the bar at night. She was given the worst jobs—cleaning the restrooms, scraping gum off the bottoms of tables, scrubbing puke, urine, and... other fluids... off the floor, and any other horrible bar job you could think of.

Not to mention some of their more perverted visitors trying to grope her ass and/or chest.

She didn't have a choice, though. It was all she had.

* * *

One night, on regular shift, a group of people came in. A pair of women had gotten engaged and they'd come to celebrate. In their party, Frisk recognized two people: Sans, who'd helped her out once with a particularly determined drunk, and Chara, who often started fights when she came in.

"Hey, kiddo," Sans greeted her, his hands deep in the pocket of his hoodie. She smiled.

Olivia had said he had a thing for Frisk, but Frisk knew Sans was married and had two kids.

"What's up?" Chara asked, popping a malted milk ball in her mouth.

"I have to work," Frisk sighed. "Sit down and somebody will help you."

As the evening went on, the engagement party trickled out (including Sans, who wanted to read a story to his daughter before bed). Eventually, the only ones left from the party was Chara's brother, Asriel, who'd stayed to make sure Frisk was okay.

Frisk cleaned up some empty bottles and cups that had been left behind. One drunkened man staggered over to her and, without warning, pinned her facedown on one of the tables. Calmly, she faced him the best she could.

"Heya, girlie," he whispered, slurring his words. "Howzabout you and me have some fun?"

He slid his hands up her shirt and squeezed her breasts. Hard. She let out a scream. Even though he covered her mouth and slapped her, it had been enough to get Asriel's attention.

In one quick move, he pulled the drunkard off Frisk and shoved him to the ground. He tossed the almost-rapist out and came back to check on her.

"You okay?" he asked Frisk.

"I-I'm fine," she replied. "I'd better finish cleaning."

"Where's the rest of the staff?"

"They headed home half an hour ago. I've got to close up."

"Well... are you going to be okay walking home alone?"

"I'll be fine."

He felt compelled to help her, so he helped her close up the bar. Once finished, she locked the front door while he headed home.

* * *

Several weeks passed. Asriel visited the Underground more and more, often staying to help Frisk close up. She told him, bit by bit, the story of how she'd come to work there. He was shocked to discover she was technically an orphan.

It didn't take long for love to blossom. Stolen kisses here and there, hugs, compliments, jokes, and pet names made up their relationship. He introduced her to his family (including Sans, who was his stepfather) who welcomed her with open arms.

They'd been together for a year when it happened.

"We're closing up," Frisk informed the remaining patrons. They grumbled and left. Asriel slipped his arms around her, kissing her hair. "That goes for you, too!"

"I know," he replied with a grin, turning her to face him and planting a kiss on her lips. She pulled away and got started with her cleanup. He aided her the best he could.

Once she'd put up the last of the cleaning supplies, he laid it on her. A deep, passionate kiss that sent her reeling. Instead of pulling away, she melted into it.

Daring to take it further, he licked her bottom lip, asking nonverbally for permission. She opened her mouth, allowing his tongue inside and putting her own inside his mouth. He sucked on her tongue, making her moan in pleasure.

When they finally broke apart, they stared at each other for a split second before he snatched her up bridal-style and brought her to the backroom, where her bed sat waiting. Asriel laid her down and they engaged in more making out.

Instinctively, his hands slipped up her shirt. He paused, looking at her for permission. She nodded, and he took the article of clothing off, followed by the skirt of her uniform. Now she was below him in nothing but a bra and panties. His throat tightened, along with his pants. Asriel removed his own clothing except for his underwear.

Next, he started kissing her again while his hands went around her back and unclipped her bra. Her large breasts bounced free as he tossed it behind him.

Her nipples were already hardened with arousal. Curious, he squeezed one breast. Instead of screaming as she usually did when a man grabbed her, she let out a gasp.

"M-more!" she begged. He moved his mouth southward, locating a nipple and swirling his tongue around the tip. She bucked against him, crying out for more. He sucked hard on the nipple before biting down.

"OMIGOD, ASRIEL!" Frisk moaned. "D-DON'T STOP!"

He released the abused mound with a wet 'POP' before repeating the action on the other breast. She continued to buck against him. A faint smell came from her panties, which were wet with arousal.

Carefully, he slid them off her. Asriel then spread her legs farther apart and removed his own undergarments. He straddled her.

"Ready?" he whispered gently.

"Y-yes..."

He plunged into her, breaking the barrier that had made her a virgin. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"SHIT!" he hissed. "Sorry, babe." He began to pull out, but she shook her head, a smile gracing her lips.

"No."

"What?!"

"It only hurt for a second, Asriel! I gave you permission; now fuck me!"

He blinked, then plunged back into her.

"God, Frisk! You're so fucking tight!"

"Keep going!"

He began thrusting in and out of her, slowly.

"Faster!"

Increasing his speed, he kept his eyes on Frisk. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she moaned in ectasy.

At the exact same moment, he released into her. Both partners succumbed to their mind-numbing orgasms. He pulled out of her and they laid side by side, panting heavily.

"T-That was amazing..." she sighed.

"You're amazing," he whispered, kissing her. She kissed him back, their tongues entangling as he boldly and sneakily slipped his fingers into her pussy. Frisk gasped again, but didn't protest as he went southward with his mouth. His tongue flicked her entrance, making her shudder with anticipaton. Before she could move, he put his tongue inside and began moving it around.

"ASRIIIIIIEEEEELLLL!" she screamed. He pulled back, leaving her shaking with pleasure.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

[That wraps up the first chapter. While this will have a story, I want to develop the sexy side of Frisk and Asriel's relationship. If you're reading this, you're probably dirty-minded. Leave suggestions for stuff I can have the two of them do. And, since I know this is going to be a suggestion, no, they cannot have a threesome!

The next chapter will be more kinky, and will involve more elements of kinkier sex than they had in this first chapter.

See ya!]


End file.
